


Is This Actually Sex On The Beach? (Future chapter of One Last Fling)

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Summer, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, ichabbie - Freeform, skinny dipping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: Abbie wakes up in Crane's cabin on a glorious summer morning after an evening that didn't go according to plan. But Abbie has needs. And the lake is so beautiful! ;)Written for #IchabbieSummer on Twitter and #Ichabbie Summer on Tumblr. Quick Mermaid/Pirate reference. ;)





	Is This Actually Sex On The Beach? (Future chapter of One Last Fling)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doomtwinkie (shinysparks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/gifts).



> This is a stand-alone chapter to my work in progress, _[One Last Fling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10799040)_. This takes place further ahead in the story, when Ichabbie is meeting up for regular sex. Is it growing into something more? 
> 
> July 23rd: Erika's lovely moodboard is added at the end of the story! Thank you for making it, it's so beautiful and perfect!
> 
> For you who haven't read it: _One Last Fling_ is an AU story where Crane is a modern, British man who has recently moved to the US to marry Katrina. Abbie works for the FBI and is about to marry Luke. Crane and Abbie meet, sparks fly and set their lives on fire. So yes, this is a cheating fic. The circumstances are not yet written. But there are reasons, and Ichabbie is endgame - of course!

Waking up alone in Crane’s bed was still an unusual occurrence. The sun was high in the sky outside, warming the cabin, but the bedroom facing north was still cooler. Abbie stretched across the bed, wondering what awoke her.

WHACK!

Yup, that was it. Crane was chopping wood. He’d been saying that it needed to be chopped now, in order to be dry enough for the winter. It was one of those things; how he planned for next year in the cabin. For himself? Or for future owners, if... things went according to ‘earlier plans and promises’, as they referred to it. ‘It’ being the fact that they were both scheduled to marry others in some weeks.

Abbie shook it off, as she did when she spent time with Crane. The evening before hadn’t gone according to their plan, because Abbie was three hours late and completely exhausted and drenched from having had to run around chasing bad guys in the pouring rain. Her lover had made sure she got out of her wet clothes, clearly not with any sexual favours in mind, rolled both of them into warm blankets in front of the open fire, and then they had grilled hotdogs and marshmallows for dinner.

WHACK!

After dinner, it didn’t take long before Abbie leaned tiredly against Crane, who had pulled her into his warm embrace. She fell asleep fast, and only woke up a little when he carried her to bed and tucked her in, whispering that he was joining her. She stirred again when his naked form slid next to her, spooning her close and making her sigh in contentment.

That’s how they spent the night: sleeping.

Not exactly the deal, was it? Then again, she should have called it off the night before, when she realised that work would ruin their original plans. Plans consisting of mind blowing sex, food, more mind blowing sex, sleep, then a morning of – surprise – mind blowing sex. She had spent some nights at the cabin by now, so waking up there wasn’t strange. They’d cooked together, making a mess and eating off one another’s bodies. She’d brought take out, he had surprised her with romantic dinners, and they both knew it would lead to all that amazing sex. It was equal bits them being practical and liking a good role play.

WHACK!

Last night had been different. Not just because sex suddenly wasn’t the goal, but because the fun, camaraderie and care they always had for one another was suddenly all they needed. She needed to be cared for, and she hadn’t even voiced it. He just knew, wanted to care for her, and just did it. Much like it was with their sexual needs that had been slumbering until they met. There were more needs that they hadn’t seen fulfilled until they met. They mutually fulfilled them now.

Realising it was alarming. Wonderful, but alarming.

_I mean... not even morning sex?_

WHACK!

Abbie got out of bed, used the bathroom, got her hair in some semblance of order, then shamelessly looked into Crane’s wardrobe, and slipped into one of his large shirts and a pair of his larger cotton boxer briefs. She sneaked into the kitchen, where he’d made her some sandwiches and iced coffee, just the way she wanted it. Damn, but he was a sweet man! Was he always like that?

_Don’t fool yourself, Mills, no man ever is. Enjoy it while it lasts._

WHACK!

Shaking off such gloomy thoughts with her breakfast, she decided to have a look at him through the window. Yup, there he was in a shirt and knee-long khaki shorts, whacking those logs with surprisingly much strength and good technique.

Proper, British, bookish Professor Crane. Handsome, but awkward. A passionate lover who wanted to explore love making as if they both were the first people on earth. Clever and deft with those hands, not only when it came to giving pleasure. Kind and sweet, so kind that it had put him into trouble. Not afraid of living rough, getting dirty or, as her father would have said, ‘doing a woman’s job’. (Something Luke wouldn’t say, because he knew she’d make him regret it, but he certainly thought it and did what he could to live by it. But she wasn’t here to think about Luke, on the contrary.)

His golden brown locks were getting sweaty, yet shone in the sun. The lake glittered inviting behind him, surrounding him in silvery light and making him look like he could be on the cover of a romance novel. The trees still offered him some shade, but he’d be soaked through soon. Abbie could feel the heat through the window. Yesterday’s downpour had also been warm, her chill had come from being out in it too long. She wondered if she had slept through a thunderstorm, the air still felt heavy. Her breathing was getting heavy as well, but it had more to do with Crane wielding that axe than the weather.

WHACK!

Yup. He handled that axe so well. The log split and wood fell in opposite directions. He was clearly working to diminish a large heap of logs on the ground, as if he was capturing a fort and breaking through its defences, then gathering his conquests in an orderly pile. The muscles in his forearms and calves flexed and unflexed. Perspiration started to form droplets on his neck.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and quickly went into the kitchen. Looking into his fridge, she noticed that he had everything to make his favourite drink, Sex on the Beach, but it was a bit early for vodka, wasn’t it? But the beach was there...

Abbie quickly mixed orange juice, cranberry juice, peach nectar and lots of ice in a tall glass, making it a Virgin Sex on the Beach. Reaching the front door, she passed on her own shoes and slipped into Crane’s pair of worn leather flip-flops. They were absurdly large on her feet, of course, so she had to clinch her toes together in order to walk in them. She shuffled out to him, trying to be stealthy as his back was turned, busy with a new log.

“Hi!” she greeted, before he had time to wield the axe again.

He flinched and looked over his shoulder, a goofy smile instantly lightening up his face and rivalling the sun. He looked at her, the drink in her hand, back at her, and his smile only widened.

“Treasure!” he exclaimed and put down the axe. She stepped forward, blushing, and he was next to her in one, large step. Abbie felt herself grinning back at him, feeling shy all of a sudden. His arm rested around her shoulders, and he kissed the top of her hair.

“This is a Virgin Sex on the Beach, I skipped the vodka this early,” she explained. “You looked thirsty and hot, so…” Abbie lost tracked of what she was talking about and nuzzled his shirt instead, inhaling his scent.

“Mmmm, thank you!” he gushed and took it from her. He downed nearly all of it, bending his head back and looking blissful. Saving some, he licked his lips and smiled down at her. “Best Sex on the Beach I’ve ever had!”

“So far,” Abbie filled in with a naughty grin.

“Why, Agent Mills!” he hummed. “Is that a challenge or a promise?”

“Both, perhaps,” she mumbled into his shirt, feeling hopeful.

“You look rested,” he whispered into her hair, hugging her closer and finishing his cold drink.

“I am! I slept so well, baby, thank you for taking care of me! I’m sorry I was so tired last night –”

“Oh, shush! You were soaked, hungry and exhausted,” he mumbled and kissed her forehead.

Abbie snuggled closer to him. Crane put the glass on the chopping block, then embraced her fully. Abbie stood on her tiptoes, reaching up to touch his face.

“I’m sweaty,” he excused himself before pulling her closer.

“That’s fine…” she sighed, and then they kissed. Her feet left the ground and she dropped the flip-flops as he lifted her up. Bending his knees, her soles landed on the ground and felt the slightly wet grass on the ground, tickling like his tongue on her bottom lip and the sun on her skin. He tasted so sweet and tart from the drink. Sweet like him, tart like her.

Only just releasing her lips, he hummed and smiled. It made her happy.

“Good morning,” she whispered, and couldn’t hold back a smile.

“A very good morning to you, Abbie,” he mumbled back and kissed her again. Her arms stretched and tightened around his neck.

“You slept so peacefully when I awoke,” he whispered close to her ear.

“So you didn’t want to wake me up?” she guessed.

“On the contrary,” he continued, and his voice turned gruff. “I very much wanted to wake you up, Treasure… Painfully much… So I went up and made sure to get busy instead.”

She grinned into the crook of his neck, liking what she heard.

“And you’ve worked so hard, Ichabod…”

“Mmm…”

“Worked up quite a sweat…”

“I have…”

“So, really…”

“Mmm-mmph?”

Abbie suddenly broke free and playfully pulled at his shirt, quickly unbuttoning two buttons. Then she jumped back and quickly pulled off the shirt she was wearing.

“It’s time for a dip in the lake, yeah?” she laughed, standing there naked except for his boxer briefs that were tight around her alluring hips.

He stood there, gobsmacked, and saw the shirt she had borrowed from him being thrown on his gaping face. He just had time to pull it away to see her laughingly and dancingly start to move towards the new, small pier with a fence he had put on the lake by the shore. She looked over her shoulder, egging him to join her. He threw away the shirt and grinningly began to run after her to the pier.

Running out on the beach, he made sure to get his shoes off and ran barefoot like her on the sand and then on the wooden planks. Abbie stood there, challenging, sun reflecting on her amazing skin. She grinned as she slowly pulled down his briefs and let them pool around her ankles, shamelessly showing off her naked body. Catching his breath, he quickly tried to wring off his own shirt but got entangled from enthusiasm. She leapt forward and helped him, then unbuttoned his shorts. Taking advantage of the situation, he grabbed her and kissed her hotly while she pulled down his shorts and underwear. Her skin was already warm from the sun, and so incredibly soft, as always. He pulled her closer to his growing, exposed erection, and she rubbed against him for some heavenly seconds, and then she broke free again.

“Pirate! Aaarrr!!” she yelled laughingly and jumped into the water, feet first.

Breaking out in laughter himself and seeing the rings she left on the water, he instantly followed her with a great splash, into the green-blue depths. It was cooler than he expected and overwhelming for a second. He opened his eyes and took in the sun dappled water, currents and underwater greenery. And her, swimming around and looking at him.

_Under the sea._

His oxygen starved brain readily provided him with a Disney memory and when she made a quick turn and flick with her legs, he could have sworn the movement and bubbles made it look like she had a tail.

_Little mermaid…_

He tried to tell her, threading water, only leading to a large bubble from his mouth. She swam close to him and kissed him, sharing her oxygen and letting him feel her body heat. Gratefully, he embraced her and they kissed, sinking lower. Then her strong legs started to kick, and he did the same until they broke the surface together, snorting and laughing. Bobbing on the surface, they kissed again – being face to face, for once, and tasting slightly salty.

“I thought you were a mermaid, for a moment,” he mumbled between their ardent kisses.

“Of course I’m a mermaid,” she mumbled back.

Their legs lightly entangled, making sure not to sink below surface, and her thigh rubbed his erection again, making him moan into her warm mouth. She moaned back, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and encircling his, while she cleverly arranged their bodies to align. The tip of his cock felt the heat of her entrance.

“Mmmm, yesss…” she sighed as he slowly glided into her pussy where a different wetness met him; creamy and definitely much hotter.

“Abbie… oh, Abbie…” he groaned. Together, they took advantage of the floating lightness and current, moving together in a slow rhythm. His hands cupped her arse and their rhythm changed into harder thrusts, making Abbie groan loud and the water splash around them. It also caused them to sink below surface and for some seconds, they stared at one another under water; their hair floating around them as they sunk together like eagles mating in the air.

Then she grinned at him, and together they fought to get to the surface while he slipped out of her.

“Nooo, wait!” he called as they reached the surface and grabbed her from behind, swimming with her to the pier. “Let me stay inside you, water nymph!” he begged and let his hands explore her in the water. Her delighted laughter turned to moans again. Her hands grabbed on to a rope hanging from the fence as a decoration rather than mooring. Ichabod’s big hand got hold of the end of a plank, while his other embraced Abbie from behind. Treading water, they managed to align again, and he slid into her.

“Ah-ah-ah!” she groaned steadily as he fucked her. Too soon, he lost his grip and they were sinking again. They hurriedly swam to the steps to get up on the pier. It was chilly to get out of the water, but they embraced again and sank down on the planks, kissing and eager to continue.

“Good thing you oiled this dock so properly!” she breathed as she let her hands run through his wet locks and down this neck.

“Dock, indeed! You Americans have no basic rules for nautical terms!” he huffed a laughter.

“Nautical?” she giggled and groped his wet shoulders as they rolled over.

“How on earth can piers and docks be synonyms?” he growled against her neck, pinching her arse. She shrieked.

“Eeeeh! Whaddya mean!?”

“This!” he said and moved a finger into her heat for emphasis. “ _This_ is a dock, which you sail _into_!”

“Oh! So this is a pier, then!” she moaned and grabbed his dick. He groaned, defeated.

“N-no… I – I would call that a ship, which – oh, good God!”

“Ah, I get it,” she moaned, as he moved his finger inside of her. “You want to moor here?” she asked sweetly, while moving her hand up and down his shaft.

“Mmm, yes… eventually… When I’ve entered in-the-sufficient-manner!”

“Oh, shut up about nautical terms and fuck me, Ichabod!”

He eagerly positioned himself between her spreading legs and joined their bodies again, their groans mingling with the sounds of waves. She grabbed onto him, locking her legs around his waist and keening as she came. If anyone heard, they might think it was a seagull. Not that he cared, she was just too wonderful when she came and when he felt her walls spams around him. Feeling the hard wood against his elbows and knees, while the hot sun burned on his back, he nuzzled her cheek, still inside of her, and mumbled her name as her breath returned to normal.

“We should have a towel or blanket,” he observed, while he kissed her shoulder and slowly rolled them to the side. “Well-oiled to prevent splinters or not…”

“It’s just fine, baby,” Abbie sighed blissfully and followed his movement. “I’m more worried about my hair, I’ll need a day to untangle it after this…”

“No, you look lovely…” he muttered, stroking and kissing her messy curls. “You should go natural, as you said the other day.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed and kissed the hollow of his throat, moving her leg to wrap it around his. He was still hard inside of her, and he hissed at the manoeuvre. His hand caressed her hip.

“Do you want more, baby?” she asked seductively, drowsy and relaxed in the sun.

He sighed with longing, but worried about her position on the hard planks.

“None of that worry, Crane,” she smiled and smoothed out the crease between his eyebrows. He kissed and licked the palm of her hand. She lightly moved her hip, taking him in further. He gasped and his hand on her hip grabbed harder.

“Hey… I know!” she said and looked at the fence of the pier. She untangled herself from their intimate embrace and stood up, pulling him up by one hand. He smiled in anticipation when she pulled him closer and turned around in his arms. Her arse rubbed playfully on his erection as she lifted a foot to rest on the rail of the fence. His hands grabbed her breasts and played with the nipples, as his mouth nibbled along her shoulder and up her neck. She moaned and arched, bending forward over the railing.

“I want you inside of me, Ichabod,” she gasped.

It was a good thing that her legs were so long. He found the right angle and nudged his cock into her cleft again. She was still so wet and ready for him, but he had to take it slow in her tight heat this time.

“Ohhh, _Craaaane_ …” she wailed out over the water as he set a slow pace. One hand grabbed the fence for leverage. Slowly but surely, he sheeted himself completely inside of her.

“God, Treasure!” he growled when he was as deep as could be, his balls touching her. She felt so incredibly good, rippling and wet over his hardness like the waves over the shore.

“Aaaah, _fuck_! Move! I can’t take it, I can’t… Ohh, my God!”

He bent over her, his chest touching her back, and his right hand sneaked around to touch her clit.

“Fuck! Ahh, yes! Yes, Crane, YES!”

“Hold fast, Grace Abigail Mills!” he told her. “I am going to come so hard inside of you!”

Her hands moved to hold the fence tight. Growlingly, he kissed all the skin he could and started to move. Out, almost fully. Then in, fast and hard.

“AAH!” she shouted, and more followed as he set the pace; firm and hot. He straightened his back, grabbed her hips and thrusted into her mindlessly, feeling and hearing that she wanted this, craved it, needed it – just as much as him. The pier was secured, but the fence rocked more than was probably good for it. It wasn’t exactly a rocking boat, but it wasn’t far from it either. He didn’t know how long he lasted, but they worked up another sweat. When he heard and felt her coming again – maybe it was a screaming earthquake felt all the way to town – then he came with her, crying out exultantly in unison with her.

They stood rooted on the spot for some time, while their breaths normalised. She straightened her back as he softened and slid out of her. Her arm reached around his neck and he bent his head, receiving her warm kiss.

“I don’t know about you,” she giggled. “But since you’re the expert on nautical terms – does this count as sex on the beach or sex beside it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am writing on the regular story as well, and this chapter will be incorporated into it in the future. :)
> 
> Also, a proper thank you to Doomtwinkie (Shinysparks) - Chickwithpencil on Twitter, always a wonderful beta! The whole nautical discussion came about because of my confusion of American terms for piers and docks, compared to the British ones. (Not that I'm neither American or British, I just try my best to understand.) Thank you, bästis, as always!


End file.
